


人间一步

by Chiaki_Sabrina



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Sabrina/pseuds/Chiaki_Sabrina
Summary: 只是个没头没尾的片段，作哪种性质的关系理解都可以。我想人不是不可以抱残守缺地生活，但是只要遇到了能让自己感到圆满的那一个，就能够不在自我意识中溺亡。这无关那个人在你的生活中占据怎样的角色。宝贵的相逢永远值得珍惜。





	人间一步

敲门声响起来了。

柯洁坐在床边，背对着门。他犹豫了一下，没有动弹。

 

半小时前他完成了和辜梓豪的赛后复盘。

“太脑残了我这臭毛病。”柯洁扶额苦笑，捶胸顿足的懊丧情态已经消退得无处探寻。倒翻过来的黑白棋子形成了与实战大不相同的对杀形状，盘面上走势复杂，一时之间很难看清：“偏偏挑这种时候，手比脑子动得快。”

棋钟上不再跳动的数字明晃晃的，显示他的用时只有对手的一半稍多些。他坦坦荡荡不加粉饰，话头全对着自己，辜梓豪心里自然落不着龃龉，反倒有些感同身受：“是挺烦的，下着下着就容易上头。”他试着往劫争的方向摆了摆：“二路立确实精彩，错过了挺可惜的。”

他们又草草地说笑几句，开始收拾棋子。中途有人来找辜梓豪签名，柯洁先盖上自己面前的棋盒，礼节性地等待辜梓豪完事儿。

流动的人群拥着他，但只是一刻不停地在他的身旁涌动。他是唯一静止的、置身事外的路人，低头思考自己的心事。

棋盘上还有散乱的白子，柯洁盯着云子隐秘的纹路。赛场灯光下似乎有光华，在十九路纵横星罗线上若隐若现。他垂着脑袋，仍旧不停地计算着，将自己前一刻收回的棋子一一在脑海中归复原位。

执拗气闷在胸口，闷得他寻那一线算路，仿佛是错了季节的鱼正在逆着水流溯游。视线里明明昧昧，空虚了大半日的胃肠固执地不肯向生理反应示弱。辜梓豪也收好了棋具，于是他们一同起身，带起一股往赛场门口汇聚的人流。

没有摆完的对杀结果经过这期间的盲算，在心里大致有了模样——是己方逆转的走向。

但柯洁并未感到轻松。无形的流水依然包裹着他，挟卷着他，缓缓封闭成厚重严密的茧囊。厅堂内光影浮沉，他站在那儿，一时间茫然四顾。假如走上打劫的变化，那么鹿死谁手还未可知，但他明白问题的关键根本不在这儿。

室内的空调太冷了，西装都嫌单薄。他待在出风口下方，手心里空气是冷的，汗也是冷的。皮肤更加冷，叫人错觉再没有机会暖起来。

他一直知道这确实是错觉。

在不曾察觉的瞬间，他已经踏开了步子。行走路线的尽头连笑身边有人，正在复盘。他整个人周围晕着一圈毛茸茸的暖光，灯色在他的身边也如流水。

柯洁挤进那团光里，不确定是否看到连笑冲他笑了笑。然后他冷静地退出去，呼吸顺畅，回去做刚刚没做完的事。

 

他知道叩门声会如约而至，时间掐得刚刚好。他也知道了自己的黑棋并不畏惧劫争，有多少劫财都能一一细数。

他是这个领域无可辩驳的天才之一，有太多事情，一个人就能完成。

比如与顶尖的对手豪掷输赢。比如演算清楚一个走势复杂的终局。

但还有些事情，一个人无论如何都做不成。比如此时此刻，如果没有人敲响这扇门，如果不是他知道，敲门的人只会是那个人。

那么他也不会站起身，感受到有脉脉的暖意，正在从四肢百骸的深处复苏。

 

笃笃声停下了。

连笑在门外放下手臂，心里默默开始倒数。

门内的柯洁也在倒数。

再倒数十个数，就从冰封的山巅上迈出这一步，触摸温暖的人世间。

 

-FIN-


End file.
